Mother's Day For Harry
by Suspended
Summary: Somedays, all you really need is a mother.


**Disclaimer:****Hello****everyone this is JK Rowling I am amazing and I own Harry Potter. Honestly who am I kidding? I only own Mrs. Strouse. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling. **

-------------------------------------------Mother's Day---------------------------------------------

Penelope-Ann was giving her mother a poem that she wrote during class, Debora Sue was sending her mum a beautiful combination of flowers, and Harvey Johnson was giving his mother a card with drawings of there time together.

But one, six year old, Harry Potter wasn't giving his mother anything. Why? You may ask? It wasn't because he didn't care, that's as far from the truth as you could get, it was simply because he had no mother to give _anything _to.

"Class calm down!!!" yelled a middle aged teacher over the entire din of the six and seven year olds, secretly wondering why she ever became a teacher in the first place.

"Good… Okay now as you may know Mother's day is on Sunday" looks of panic crossed over some children's faces making it quite obvious they had forgotten, while others looked pretty smug, most likely for remembering the special day. "And to show appreciation to your mums, were going to dedicate a few days to make presets" looks of relief passed over some of the previously panicked faces.

"So all of you know were the crafts are, so go ahead and get started"

The exited babble broke out again as twenty or so tiny children rushed over to the supply table on the left side of the room. In no less than a minute the table was a complete mess.

But even through the mess, a little boy with a mop of messy black hair and brilliant green eyes was trying to get to a red piece of construction paper. When this task was accomplished, the boy slowly walked over to the small blue table he previously occupied and sat down.

Grabbing a few different markers, the boy carefully uncapped them.

He looked at the paper thoughtfully, up again, back to the paper, and lifted his head one more time.

These actions did not go unnoticed by the teacher who was closely watching every move made by the doubtful boy. Making a decision, she walked over to the lonely boy and began to speak.

"Harry, sweetie, are you having trouble?"

The boy named Harry looked up to see his favorite person, Mrs. Strouse.

She was the only person who was ever nice to him and was the only one who ever talked to him with out saying hurtful comments.

Harry nodded his head.

Mrs. Strouse grabbed a too small seat and sat down looking intently at the boy and gave him a warm smile.

"With what?" she inquired.

"I…" began Harry "I don't get it. Who do I write my card to?"

"Well your mum of course, who else?" she said kindly.

"But" he said while looking around as if he was about to revel some big secret "my mummy died, when I was really little, so who do I write it to?"

Mrs. Strouse felt a pang of guilt and sadness hit her heart.

"Well who are your guardians?"

"My uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia" She smiled again.

"Then how about you make a card for your aunt." Saying it more like a statement and not a question.

Harry looked at her as if she were slightly insane. "My aunt wouldn't want anything from me, she hates me" he said sadly.

Mrs. Strouse looked appalled, "I'm sure that's not true!"

"No it is she makes sure to tell me everyday." If Harry was trying to keep this a secret, he wasn't doing a very good job. Mrs. Strouse guessed that he was only telling her this because six year olds aren't known for keeping secrets. She suspected from what she knew of Harry that when he got older he wouldn't let anything like this slip so easily.

"Well do you remember anything about your mum?" she asked deciding to try and help as much as she could.

"Well" Harry looked thoughtful "I think she had red hair, like fire, and I remember a green light, but that's it."

"Hmmm, I bet if you write a mothers day card to her she'll get it" hoping to cheer Harry up.

"Really?!?!" Harry looked at her with hope in his eyes.

"Positive"

Harry looked hesitant for a moment looking like he wanted to ask something and then went ahead and did.

"When I'm done, can I make you a Mother's day card?"

Mrs. Strouse looked at him with a shocked expression.

"I mean, I wont of you don't want me to…"

"No! I would love it!" she interrupted "but why?"

"Well you're the nicest anyone has been to me in a long time probably ever." Harry silently thought about the nice man that had visited him the year before and helped him hide from Dudley's gang, his name was something along the lines of Raymos or Remos but he decided he wouldn't think about that now.

Looking at the young boy in front of her and Mrs. Strouse smiled and the boy flashed a toothy grin as they drew the afternoon away.

Later that day little Harry Potter left his drawing on the table he had previously occupied. His picture consisted of a stick figure of a man with black hair, a woman with long red hair; a small boy looking almost exactly like the first stick figure except this one had green dots for eyes. Sitting next to the smallest stick figure, was a poorly drawn dog with his tong flapping out.

Right in the sky was the full moon and something that resembled a bike passing by it.

Outside the wind picked up and the picture flew out the open window and towards the sky. Not even a minute later rain began to pour.

The heavens were crying.

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first fan fiction, please if you can offer some advice it would be greatly appreciated! **

**And just for my own amusement, if you can tell me were the first three names were taken from I will give you a giant padfoot stuffed animal! **

**Hint 1: Goin' steady (you know it)**

**Hint 2: Harry's teacher's last name. **


End file.
